godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/What Godzilla/Monster story do you want to see?
Hey guys, I was watching Gojifan93's video about his top five desires for Godzilla 2/2018 and the discussion in the comment section had me thinking about another Godzilla Video. This : From the Alternatehistoryhub, 'What if Godzilla was Real?" (Word of warning, don't read the comment section, it may tick off some of the more die hard G fans, I know it irked me to high heaven). It had me thinking about the kind of stories I would like to see done for Godzilla, it doesn't have to be film, it could be comic book or even book. I would just like to see these stories done. So as I give a few of my own personal choice, I would like to ask you G-Fans, what stories would you like to see done for Godzilla, or what giant monster movies would you like to see done in general? 1 What if Godzilla was real? Yes original, I know... but I am intentionally being unoriginal. The youtube video, it raised interesting points about big G, what his affects on society would be like and I realized something. We never actually saw how Godzilla affected the world. I mean more than just burning down buildings and smashing cities. We never saw how culture would change with the knowledge that a giant engine of destruction could be swimming of the coast. The closest to that was the original movie, where Godzilla's presence, no, existence, left shadow over everyone's lives. But, as I said, that was the closest, Big G had an affect on people's lives. It was less, Godzilla was changing culture, as opposed to, this entire culture was terrified of him. If you don't believe me, go and look at every movie since the beginning, particularly those that have established that monsters already existed. It's basically business as usual until the next monster attack, as if nothing has changed for the world. 2 Ultraman VS Godzilla: This is...a complicated one, because as much as I want to see it done...I don't want to see it done. It's like Batman V Superman of the Tokusatsu genre. Everyone wants to see it, but you just know people won't be happy with the end result. Even ignoring that, it's a film that was tick off someone, someone must get upset with the ending of the film. Here's why... Godzilla would be the villain. That may seem small, but, it basically means Godzilla must loos, or that the fight wouldn't happen (which would still upset people) The other reason is...Ultra Fans and G Fans just...don't get along. I could write a blog about that (probably will) but it mainly stems from one simple fact Godzilla and Ultraman (particularly the original) are symbols of strength in Japan, worse they stick to two polar opposite ideals. Godzilla is a monster, a manifestation of Man's sin. Ultraman, you could say he represent our desire for a better tomorrow. Now don't get me wrong,it's not all G and Ultra fans, in truth it's probably just the Fanboys (yes I consider fan and fanboy/girls, two separate if similar things) and as someone who first a Godzilla and then an Ultraman fan I say "can we please give it a rest?" Also, in particular I want to see Ultraman the Next fight GMK Godzilla. Why? Because I feel those two best represent 'modern' or 'realistic' takes on the original versions. There was also that video on youtube, which goes to prove that, the two look like they could coexist in the some universe. Besides, Next doesn't have a time limit, which puts the fight on a more even playing field. I do hope that if someone does decide to this film (God have mercy upon their soul), they will use the theme of the polar nature of the two and not just have it as 'Ultraman appears and fights monster'. 3 A Good Mothra Film: Not that there aren't any, it's just the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy, a lot of bland stories, very little character development and some miss opportunities. I like Mothra Leo, I do, he's like Toho's answer to Ultraman, but his movies constantly remind me why most Kaiju fans hate child characters. With all the nonsense Mothra Leo could do, I would love to see him in a serious VS monster story that knows how to be subtle with its message of environmentalism. I'm serious these movies (especially the first) tried to ram it down my throat so hard, I felt like an under paid porn star afterwards. 4 Godzilla 98 with Big G 2014: This is one I thought about, ever since I watched 2014, really what would the 98 movie be like, if it stared the 2014 Big G instead of Zilla? (It would actually be a Godzilla film, for one). Even if both of them were in the same movie, which would end with Zilla dead half way through the movie, I was just love to see how those idiots would deal with a real Godzilla, you know, breath radioactive fire and is immune to conventional weaponry... Now you could saw that G-2014 would kill Zilla and leave, but then you are forgetting how these guys wouldn't stop attacking him, just because he was leaving. This is one I'm not holding my breath for a movie version, but that's what we have fan fiction for.... Final Words And...that's it, no more ideas, nor more thoughts. What do you guys want to see, really for a Godzilla movie, or just a Giant monster movie in general? Category:Blog posts